Lealtad
by September's Child
Summary: "Lealtad él ya la había ofrecido. Lo hacía cada día desde que su incierto futuro le adjudicó lecho en un lóbrego y lejano castillo. Para él su lealtad era una y única. Indiscutible. Obedecerle las órdenes a él, algo incuestionable para su todavía infantil alma". Drabbles y viñetas [Valentine, Radamanthys].
1. I - Equitación

_Los personajes pertenecen a Kurumada y Teshirogi. Fic sin ánimos de lucro ambientado en la época Lost Canvas._

 _Compendio de pequeñas escenas que envuelven a Valentine y Radamanthys. Tintes Yaoi._

* * *

 **I. Equitación**

\- Es sólo una niña...

\- Algún día ella comandará nuestro ejército.

Rhadamanthys continuó cepillando la castaña cabellera de su yegua. A su lado Valentine permaneció quieto, examinándole con tranquila devoción. El cepillo que debía acicalar su caballo seguía esperando la orden que lo deslizara por su espasmódica y tersa piel. _"Es sólo un niña"_...Lo volvió a pensar con incomprensión, la misma con la que días antes su rodilla se hincó ante ella, complaciendo la susurrada orden de su mentor.

 _"Arrodíllate, y ofrece lealtad"_

Ese día Valentine obedeció. Y todos los anteriores a ése. Y no dudaría en hacerlo en los venideros.

Simplemente no podía _no hacerlo._ Pero eso no avalaba una total comprensión. Lealtad él ya la había ofrecido. Lo hacía cada día desde que su incierto futuro le adjudicó lecho en un lóbrego y lejano castillo. Para él su lealtad era una y única. Indiscutible. Obedecerle las órdenes a _él_ , algo incuestionable para su todavía infantil alma.

El resoplido de su moteado caballo le borró el ensimismamiento. Sus ojos recuperaron la atención en el suave pelaje, y la diestra acarició la piel previamente cepillada con rapidez. A su lado Radamanthys parecía ignorarle. Nunca iniciaba una conversación, aunque tampoco nunca le negaba respuestas. Siempre abruptas, escuetas...suficientes.

Valentine detuvo su cepillado una vez la mano debía ascender hacia la crin de nuevo. Su mirada se quedó con el ángulo inclinado, mirando los propios pantalones rotos y ensangrentados a la altura de la rodilla. Había caído. No una vez...Demasiadas. Pero no se había quejado. Disimular la cojera que le insuflaba el dolor fue toda la muestra que el menor dio de su alteración física y accidental.

\- Mañana no me caeré...

Lo dijo con absoluta fe en su afirmación, alzando la vista con vergüenza y a media voz. No deseaba ofender a quién seguía acariciando al único ser que parecía capaz de arrancarle algo parecido a la ternura.

\- No deberías haber caído hoy.

Valentine bajó la mirada y tragó el nudo antes que éste se formara. El cepillo regresó al lienzo equino, tembloroso, distorsionado en su campo de visión, ahora licuado. No dijo nada más, y se concentró en el acicalado del caballo, escenificando la fortaleza que se esperaba de él. Mintiendo seguridad, sin saber todavía que los ojos de su alma no aprenderían a mentir jamás.

La yegua de Rhadamanthys alzó la cabeza, resopló complacida. Y el joven inglés inspiró la tristeza que Valentine deseaba asumir íntima. La dorada mirada buscó fugazmente la herida faz del muchacho, aunque sólo halló una protectora barrera de alborotado cabello.

\- Pero mañana lo harás mejor...


	2. II - Pañuelo

**II. Pañuelo**

Se lo prometió a sí mismo, y había cumplido. Valentine no volvió a caer del caballo. Aprendió a agarrar las riendas, a subir sin resbalarse de la silla, aún excesivamente alta para su estatura en evolución. Su observación era intensa, dedicada. Paso a paso se esforzaba en aprehender cada uno de los gestos que escapaban de _él_ , a asimilarlos con avidez, en hacerlos suyos y no defraudar en el intento.

Sus labios habían aprendido a vetar palabras como _"no puedo", "duele", "descansemos un rato"..._ _Él_ no las admitiría. Y en intrínseca consecuencia, Valentine se las prohibía.

Ese atardecer, Valentine lucía agotado, y agradecer el cese de la sesión de equitación con una tímida sonrisa, escapada a traición de la seriedad que también deseaba emular de su mentor, fue la pequeña flaqueza que su inocencia le delató.

Radamanthys nunca sonreía. Y apenas le dedicaba palabras más allá de las directrices necesarias para evolucionar. Y hacerlo con dignidad.

Los pasos de regreso al establo se sucedían pausados, acompasados por el silencio que a Radamanthys no parecía molestarle, y que a Valentine comenzaba a resultarle cómplice. Los equinos marchaban calmados a su lado, deseosos de alcanzar el soñado abrevadero y las raciones de heno, esperando quizás el posterior cepillado. El menor andaba con la cabeza gacha y los sueños de un futuro esplendoroso tomando el control de su mente, hasta que algo le detuvo.

La mano de Radamanthys se había apoyado en su hombro, y cuando Valentine alzó la vista sin poder ocultar una brizna de sorpresa por tan inusual gesto, el mayor mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta de madera.

Estaba cerrada, y un pañuelo colgaba de ella.

\- No entres, Valentine.

\- ¿Por qué? Los caballos tienen sed...

\- El pañuelo. Volveremos cuando ya no esté.

Radamanthys no añadió nada más. Se dio media vuelta, cambió las riendas de mano y deshizo sus pasos con respetuosa determinación.

Valentine arrugó su sudada frente con incomprensión y deslizó la mirada hacia la raída tela, que parecía olvidada en una oxidada percha clavada al azar sobre la madera. No era la primera vez que lo veía antes de comenzar con la equitación. Pero sí que fue la primera vez que se preguntó el por qué de su esporádica presencia. Siempre en el mismo lugar, aunque mutable en color.

Al intentar ubicar a Radamanthys en su campo de visión, éste ya había alcanzado un riachuelo cercano. La castaña yegua bebía con frenesí mientras el mayor le regalaba inconsciente ternura deslizando la mano desde la crin hasta la cruz, y vuelta a empezar.

\- El pañuelo...- susurró Valentine no sin cierto temor una vez su caballo se unió al catado de la fresca y salvaje corriente de agua - ¿Por qué no entrar cuando está?

Radamanthys sostuvo un tenso silencio por unos instantes en que Valentine no cesó de admirarle. Suspiró levemente, frunció más su frondoso ceño y acarició de nuevo la piel de la sedienta yegua. Sus labios parecieron partirse con la intención de hablar, aunque se cerraron otra vez acompañados por una inesperada inspiración, seguida de una rápida e inconclusa resolución.

\- Es una señal. Se debe respetar.

Para Valentine no hubo nada más que cuestionar.


	3. III - Tensión

**III. Tensión**

 _"Es una señal. Se debe respetar."_

Valentine lo hizo. Respetó la presencia del pañuelo. Lo hizo ese atardecer, y todas las posteriores ocasiones que siguieron a la advertencia pronunciada por Radamanthys. Pero su infantil curiosidad, todavía existente, palpitante y sin domar comenzó a exigirle respuestas.

Respuestas que Radamanthys no estaba presto a alumbrar.

Pasó durante una noche de invierno. Un retazo de sedosa tela morada prohibía el acceso al lecho de los equinos, pero la puerta al establo lucía tentadoramente entornada. Valentine no pensó. Ni siquiera respiró cuando sus pasos se convirtieron en felinos y su mirada se acostumbró a la húmeda penumbra del lugar.

Los caballos resoplaban con desídia. Los cascos repicaban de vez en cuando contra el pavimento. Valentine se adentró unos pasos más. Divisó a su caballo, acostado tranquilo. Al departamento contiguo, la yegua de Radamanthys se alimentaba con calma. Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de reconocer o siquiera otorgar importancia a su nocturna presencia. El muchacho los contempló sintiendo cómo el creciente ritmo del bombeo de su corazón le alertaba que su intromisión allí comenzaba a augurarse punible. Los nervios que ya se palpaban a flor de piel exhalaron una bocanada de vaho que precedió a otra contenida respiración y a la consecución de dos pasos más, ganados al peligro y la desobediencia.

Todo parecía normal. Demasiado normal como para tener que acatar una incomprensible prohibición.

Poco a poco Valentine fue perdiendo miedo y ganando valor para erguirse y andar sin cautela ni protección. Allí no había nadie...

O no lo hubo hasta que sus sentidos percibieron una consecución de gemidos lastimeros.

Gemidos humanos. Largos a momentos...entrecortados en otros...y angustiosamente sostenidos antes de agotarse entre pesadas respiraciones. Predecedores al fin de un repentino silencio, unas posteriores risas y el característico sonido del heno al ser pisado, aplastado o removido.

Sus pies apenas alcanzaron la celeridad con la que su razón le demandaba salir de allí. Respetar tardíamente la violada señal...

Su descontrolada huída se coartó en seco. Radamanthys le había estado buscando.

Ahora, frente a él, la ambarina mirada del mayor le laceraba más que cualquier palabra que pudiera recibir como castigo. Su brazo fue afianzado con rudeza, convidándole a perpetrar un necesario alejamiento. Valentine no hablaba. Su cabeza gacha denotaba la interna preparación para recibir el castigo que su desobediencia tentó. Sus doce años de edad asumieron al acto que así debía ser.

\- Valentine...

La voz de Radamanthys, cada día más gruesa y grave, colmó sus oídos y alimentó aún más su desazón.

\- Lo siento...

\- No vuelvas a entrar cuando esté la señal - el mayor habló con sequedad y dureza, aunque no en dosis superiores a la habitual. Valentine negó con la cabeza. Atreverse a alzar la vista simplemente fue algo que su repentina vergüenza no le permitió.- A veces hay tensiones...No es bueno que se acumulen y repriman. La guerra las libera, pero ahora no hay batallas. Liberarlas allí - Radamanthys desvió su mirada hasta posarla un instante sobre la faz del lóbrego castillo que ahora era su hogar - no es respetuoso. Algún día lo comprenderás.

Valentine asintió. Ladeó el gacho rostro y se restregó la ancha manga de su camisa por los llorosos ojos.

 _"Algún día lo comprenderás"_

Lo hizo...Radamanthys apenas hablaba, pero nunca mentía.

En éso tampoco mintió. Meses después la "tensión" nació de forma inesperada, abrupta y desconocida en las entrañas del menor. Un escozor...una molesta y placentera hinchazón al compartir un refrescante baño primaveral en el riachuelo.

Cuando sucedió, Radamanthys ignoró que fue él quién se la presentó.


	4. IV - Violín

**IV. Violín**

Descubrió su secreta vulnerabilidad la noche que Radamanthys abandonó su cuarto, amparado por las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas del vasto y oscuro pasillo. Valentine le escuchó huir del castillo, y apostó todas sus suposiciones a un pañuelo de incierto color. Hacía tiempo que comprendía el significado de la "tensión". Hacía el mismo tiempo que se negaba a asumir la inmunidad de Radamanthys hacia ella. Él mismo se había descubierto frágil y tentable cuando la visión de la señal le conducía a la parte trasera del establo, le sentaba en el húmedo pasto, le agudizaba el oído y azoraba la imaginación.

Tras sus párpados firmemente sellados, los protagonistas que gozaban con candentes gemidos y jadeos estaban perfectamente definidos. Poco le importaban los actores reales. Su mente le dibujaba con nítidez lo que su cuerpo le reclamaba con fruición. Su mano, deslizada y activa bajo la protección de sus pantalones, obraba el milagro que le perlaba la frente de sudor, le encendía las mejillas y le atoraba la respiración.

Esa noche esperó insanamente desvelar la oculta simpleza de su mentor. Le espió internarse en el establo, desconcertándose al no descubrir ninguna señal de prohibición. Radamanthys entró únicamente para salir al galope sobre el lomo de su yegua. El camino elegido sólo podía conducir a un lugar: el pueblo contiguo a su todavía misterioso hogar.

Hacía ya algunos años que Valentine sabía montar. La frondosidad de la noche ya no era un inconveniente a temer.

Su señor no había dado parte de su escapada, detalle que velozmente enlazó a una salida perpetrada en clandestinidad. Llegar al pueblo no resultó difícil. Dar con la yegua amarrada a un abrevadero público, tan sencillo como respirar. Cerca, una taberna bullía en vida, y emergiendo en la puerta, vaso en mano y con una desconocida sonrisa catando sus labios, Radamanthys lució más humano que la humanidad que sus propias locuras imaginarias le osaron otorgar.

Amenizando el ir y venir de la empedrada calle, un joven violinista de cabellos castaños atados con sensualidad en su nuca y vestido con exquisitas facciones, arrancaba lamentos al Stradivarius que honraba talentos nacidos en tierras vecinas. Radamanthys parecía deleitarse con su música al tiempo que Valentine, protegido por las sombras y una oportuna capa oscura cubriendo parte de su faz, se deleitaba con la visión de una expresión desconocida; Radamanthys sonreía en medio de la fijación de su mirada ámbar sobre el violinista. Y el violinista, entre deliciosas notas y extensos lamentos, le correspondía.

El paso de un carruaje le codificó la visión y le ensució el oído, y cuando la claridad de ambos regresó a Valentine, Radamanthys ya no custodiaba el umbral de la taberna, y los lamentos del violín habían desaparecido con el paso de la brisa.

El adolescente muchacho andó sumido en un torbellino de dudas, miedos y recelos. Su mirada buscaba desesperadamente cualquier señal que avalara la presencia de su señor aquí o allá, y que le confirmara su bienestar. Valentine temía que su furtiva escapada, la de ambos, hubiera sido descubierta y necesitara ser castigada, olvidándose aún con dejes de inocencia del principal motivo de su irrespetuoso espionaje.

Los jadeos que traspasaron las barreras de un establo ajeno le devolvieron presurosos a la realidad. Y los lamentos que necesitados de satisfacción brotaban de allí, cantados con una gravedad de voz demasiado familiar, le confirmaron sus deseos más descabellados e íntimos: descartar la supuesta inmunidad de su señor a la "tensión".

En ese establo no hizo falta ningún pañuelo. El violín, con prisas olvidado tras el acceso, actuó como tal.


	5. V - Esgrima

**V. Esgrima**

\- Levanta.

Una certera estocada le había derrumbado. Valentine no podía concentrarse en las prácticas de esgrima. Lo intentaba, pero cada vez que Radamanthys le escrutaba con su innata seriedad, las piernas se le tensaban y la zurda que sujetaba la espada perdía la rapidez de reacción que su mentor le exigía.

\- Volvamos a empezar. Y concéntrate, Valentine. Hoy ya te habría matado tres veces.

El muchacho asintió. No se quejó al momento de alzarse y erguirse de nuevo en posición. Las altas expectativas que Radamanthys vertía sobre él no admitían tal debilidad.

El sudor, fruto del sol de agosto y del empeño acumulado, se deslizó picarón por la sien de Valentine. Él no era el único en sufrir las consecuencias naturales de su entrega. Frente a su evasiva mirada, empuñada por una extraña vergüenza, el fuerte pecho de su señor lucía brillante. Las telas de fino lino blanco, húmedas de esfuerzo, se adherían deliciosas a él. Valentine intentó no mirarle, o no hacerlo con ese magnetismo que le dominaba el norte. Ladeó el rostro, alzó el hombro, levantó levemente el brazo y se secó el sudor que cosquilleaba juguetón por su encendida mejilla.

Radamanthys aguardaba, presto a arrancarle una defensa que al menos intentara convertirse en ataque. Que le hiciera retroceder. Si Valentine no reaccionaba velozmente, esa tarde ya acumularía su cuarta muerte.

El campo de batalla jamás sería tan misericordioso.

\- Ataca - Valentine lo demandó tragando saliva, sin decidirse en qué pie recargar el soporte de su nervioso cuerpo. Evitando engancharse a ese ámbar que siempre le analizaba. Que siempre esperaba más de él. Aunque jamás como él desearía.

Radamanthys le complació antes que Valentine fuera capaz de aguantarse la respiración. El ímpetu y la destreza de su señor le ganaron tres pasos, le regalaron un torpe traspié y le recostaron de nuevo y sin piedad sobre un lecho de yerba tierna. El filo de la espada amenazaba su garganta, y las piernas de Radamanthys, firmes e imponentes una a cada lado de su derrotado cuerpo, le recordaban su perenne inferioridad.

\- La guerra sólo te permitirá morir una vez - la punta de la espada se posó bajo el mentón de Valentine, alzándole el rostro con altivez. El sol tras la figura de Radamanthys ensombrecía su abrumador perfil, y parecía agravarle aún más la voz.- Te creí más fuerte. Ahora sé que me equivoqué.

Radamanthys le hería. Constantemente. No eran sólo las palabras de desprecio que práctica tras práctica le ofrecía a través de los años. Era su indiferencia la que más le laceraba. Y aún por encima de ella, esa sonrisa presa, vetada y prohibida. Para la lealtad de su adolescente alma, su señor lo representaba todo. Para el despertar de su corazón, tan sólo una quimera existente en sueños y fantasías. Una quimera que sabía sonreír, pero que sólo ofrecía dicho privilegio entre los callejones del pueblo, ahogando con ella las notas de un maldito violín.

\- Soy fuerte. Seré un buen soldado.

\- Demuéstramelo, entonces...- el mortal filo seguía rozando su mentón, y la amenazante postura de Radamanthys, inmóvil sobre él le advertía que ningún enemigo jamás le regalaría tiempo de recuperación.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Contraídas, desafiantes y dolidas.

A Radamanthys le enervaba la supuesta falta de aptitud y determinación. A Valentine le hería que jamás viera en él algo más que otro animal en adiestración.

Fue rápido. Más de lo calculado por ambos. Un movimiento de pierna, un golpe seguido de un empujón de la planta del pie contra el muslo carcelero, un veloz retroceso sobre el pasto con afianzamiento de espada incluido, un alzamiento y una serie de blandidas y estocadas propinadas a discreción.

Radamanthys retrocedió. Tuvo que defenderse, y por primera vez hacerlo de verdad. Un cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones fueron las que tomaron el control de Valentine, quién finalmente acabó de pie mientras su mentor se precipitaba de espaldas al riachuelo.

Valentine quiso reír.

La visión escenificada frente a él lo merecía, pero la húmeda y fruncida mirada que le dedicó Radamanthys desde las bajezas del agua le robó toda espontaneidad.- No rías aún. Sólo me has derribado.

Su voz emergió gruesa y grave. Como siempre. Pero bajo los mojados mechones dorados, algo en sus labios se esbozó.

* * *

 _¡Gracias Mica ^^!_


	6. VI - Boceto

**VI. Boceto**

Los trazos del carboncillo sobre el rústico pergamino rasgaban el canto de los pajarillos, únicos espectadores del talento secreto de Valentine.

Sentado sobre una bancada de piedra, bajo las movedizas sombras que proyectaban las frágiles ramas de los árboles, el joven aspirante a espectro esbozaba nostalgias y recuerdos. Sobre su regazo descansaba el fajo de papel de pergamino que tiempo atrás había adquirido con armas ilícitas. Los cordeles de uno de sus chalecos fueron los elegidos para dar unión a su colección de íntimas destrezas, personificadas en bellezas vivas y muertas, en aves, caballos y coloridas naturalezas reflejadas en una premonitoria gama de rasgos monocolor. Unos rasgos exquisitos, finos...atormentadoramente fríos.

La espada, cuidadosamente enfundada, dormida sobre la misma bancada, esperaba la llegada de su maestra, cada día menos mentora y más rival.

Valentine seguía prendido de su propia entrega con el carbón. Sus gestos al esbozar misteriosos trazos y líneas se percibían naturales, libres y relajados, y por primera vez en años, la inspección a la que le sometía Radamanthys, amparado por una preciosa distancia de seguridad, comenzó a mutar su severidad por una curiosidad que le regaló detalles inadvertidos hasta entonces. Nunca antes Radamanthys había reparado en que su fiel pupilo fuera zurdo, pese haber compartido infinitas prácticas de esgrima con él. Jamás le había permitido liberar algún indicio de risa, ni tan sólo un boceto de sonrisa, y ahora se preguntaba cómo sonaría, y cómo luciría sobre un rostro que comenzaba a dejar los rasgos infantiles atrás, pero que aún no podía moldearse completamente adulto.

Radamanthys había estado día tras día, meses tras meses y años tras años a su lado, adiestrándole en las artes de la guerra, viéndole crecer...ignorándole más allá de las disciplinas que él asentó y que Valentine jamás contradijo.

Ahora Radamanthys asumía con cierta tristeza que en realidad no sabía nada de aquel muchacho que siempre le admiraba, obedecía y veneraba. Sólo había atesorado su lealtad, asumiéndola natural debido a sus posiciones sociales y a su diferencia de edad, ignorando que Valentine, entre sus silencios guardaba celosamente toda la sustancia que había extraído de él. Para no defraudarle...para hacerse ver y valer...y para algún día, poder ser tan audaz y valiente como él.

Radamanthys quiso acercarse con cautela, aunque la altivez de sus pasos le delató. El carboncillo ejecutor de delicias privadas se precipitó sobre el arenoso terreno. Todas las fibras del cuerpo de Valentine se tensaron y el delicado boceto ensombrecido por un bello gris necesitó ser ocultado con torpe rapidez.

\- Lo...lo siento...se me pasó el tiempo...

Quiso agarrar el carboncillo, agachándose a la vez que abrazaba sus decorados pergaminos, protegiéndoles de cualquier inoportuna inspección con su posterior reproche de rigor.

Unas manos más adultas lo hicieron por él, y al entregárselo dudaron un instante antes de agarrar los atados papeles y descubrir en ellos un hermoso mar, custodiado por gaviotas vecinas de un pueblo costero...de pescadores quizás.

\- Es hermoso.

El intenso ámbar de la mirada de Radamanthys se deleitó con la belleza de unos trazos exquisitos. Quizás tanto como el sano rubor que tomó las mejillas de su pupilo al saberse descubierto mostrando la tierna desnudez de su alma.

\- Es mi pueblo natal...- dijo Valentine, huyendo de la profunda mirada que le dedicaba su mentor.- Temo olvidarlo...por éso lo dibujo...

Radamanthys deseó descubrir mas allá de esas pequeñas casas chipriotas, pero se contuvo. Cerró la artesanal libreta y la tendió a su legítimo dueño, quién la tomó entre estremecimientos al descubrir, expuesta y sin censura, una sonrisa tímida y pura.- Tienes mucho talento.

\- Gracias...

Esa mañana, las estocadas de espada no le supieron tan mal.

Entre ficticios ataques y defensas de mortales filos sedientos de sangre futura, la brisa matinal acariciaba devota estampas de carbón. Paisajes y recuerdos plasmados en blanco y negro.

Pronto ya no serían sólo los bocetos de Valentine los que vivirían en un mundo monocolor.


	7. VII - Tablas

**VII. Tablas**

No supo cómo pasó. Sólo que pasó.

La práctica de esgrima se había dilatado en el atardecer. Las tablas que presentaba consiguieron que quién negara rendición y deseara seguir hasta erigirse vencedor fuera Radamanthys. Valentine estaba evolucionando con el dominio de la espada con la misma velocidad que su cuerpo caminaba hacia la adultez y su rostro comenzaba a perfilarse más anguloso, menos infantil, sumamente atrayente.

No importaba que la oscuridad ya se hubiera adueñado de la naciente noche. La luna llena iluminaba su campo de batalla imaginario. A sus ojos, acostumbrados a la progresiva penumbra, no les hacía falta nada más.

Radamanthys aún no había conseguido derribar a Valentine. Durante esa larga tarde no le había presentado ninguna muerte, aunque sí había visto deslizarse ante su aguda mirada la amenaza de la propia. Su orgullo comenzaba a sentirse herido, y la sonrisa de satisfacción que Valentine no conseguía reprimir cada vez que le obligaba a un retroceso, le retaba implacable los instintos de vencer.

Si Radamanthys no mentía en las palabras, menos aún en las acciones. Necesitaba vencer ese duelo, confirmarse por encima de su pupilo, quién secretamente le hacía sentir profundamente orgulloso; Valentine había aprendido, y mucho, detalle que le daba fe de los frutos que su severo entrenamiento de años había ofrecido. Pero aún era joven. Muy joven y en exceso confiado, sobretodo en los momentos que el nacimiento de su propia sonrisa de triunfo le robaba la concentración y le tornaba vulnerable y vencible.

Los dos pasos que Radamanthys retrocedió ocasionaron la muda entonación de victoria del menor. Su todavía intacta inocencia le desarmó ante la inminente "muerte" de su mentor. Le debilitó la empuñadura de la espada y le hinchó los pulmones de una prematura satisfacción.

Valentine bajó las defensas que magistralmente había mantenido en alto toda la tarde. Y Radamanthys no lo desaprovechó. Atacó. Con todas sus fuerzas, calibrando por primera vez los movimientos de Valentine como si se trataran de los de un digno rival.

Un árbol contuvo la embestida definitiva. La espada de Radamanthys se podría haber hundido en el estómago de su pupilo. Pero fueron sus ambarinos ojos los que se clavaron profundos en la devoción que eterna le profesaba la mirada de Valentine.

\- Bajaste la guardia - la espada de Radamanthys rozaba el agitado torso de Valentine, magnetizado por una mirada que le acechaba de cerca.

Peligrosamente cerca.

\- Te dejé vencer...- susurró el muchacho, luciendo una sonrisa ladeada que atrapó sin piedad la atención de su mentor.

\- Ésto nunca te lo enseñé. Jamás muestres misericordia a un enemigo. La misericordia es débil...

\- Pero es humana.

Radamanthys fue desarmado al instante. Valentine aún creía en ese concepto inherente al alma. Y con su candidez osó recordarle que sí...que aún eran humanos...y que quizás siempre lo serían. Pese a las futuras batallas y la sangre que espesa se derramaría en ellas.

Quiso reprenderle. Endurecerle el espíritu. Borrarle esa luminosa sonrisa con la severidad de su mirada.

No pudo hacerlo con palabras.

Tuvo que erosionar la propia sonrisa, intrusa en sus labios, sellándolos sobre otros dispuestos a ser besados.


	8. VIII - Confiar

**VIII. Confiar**

Confió.

Valentine confió. Ciegamente.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Lo había hecho siendo un infante. Lo seguía haciendo ahora y sin dudar lo haría hasta el fin de sus días.

Las manos de Radamanthys hallaron entre sus cabellos destino donde enredarse. Los labios del inglés se saciaron con frenesí sobre sus labios inexpertos, anhelantes, prestos a aprender de él...

Siempre de él...

Valentine no sabía cómo proceder...pese haber soñado ese momento en sus noches más solitarias y más húmedas. Sólo calibró la opción de entregarse...y confiar en aquél que al fin descubría humano...sentía humano...

E irresistiblemente imperfecto ante su deseo.

Valentine confió cuando Radamanthys le volteó y lo aprisionó con prisas entre la corteza del árbol y su ardor.

Confió cuando sintió como diestras manos recorrían su estremecido cuerpo, deslizando con ellas el pantalón hasta dejarlo a medio muslo.

Confió cuando un aguijonazo de calor le traspasó el alma, arrancándole un gemido de dolor que la atolondrada respiración de su señor, vertida contra los estremecimientos de su cuello, disipó.

Confió cuando el dolor primerizo comenzó a transmutar en algo tan placentero que robó su propia respiración.

Y más aún, cuando una mano maestra le moldeó la pasión al tiempo que su cuerpo se convertía en recipiente del desbordamiento de otra pasión mayor.

Sus mejillas ardían de calor, y el sudor que descendía por su sien se mezclaba con las lágrimas que inocentes fluían de su sellada mirada. Los jadeos de Radamanthys se tornaron cada vez más guturales, más confusos y necesitados de liberación. La mano del inglés siguió maltratándole la excitación con el mismo ritmo que escribían sus embestidas, aumentando por momentos en rudeza y velocidad.

En ansias de salvaje liberación.

Valentine se mordió los labios en vano intento de tragarse unos gemidos que detestó por la debilidad de cuerpo y alma que presentaban, pero siguió confiando cuando el cuerpo de Radamanthys se desplomó sobre su espalda, aprisionándole todavía más al tiempo que su mano seguía esculpiendo el desenlace que acabara con su propia tensión.

Esa noche el elegido había sido él, y no el apuesto joven que aguardaba junto a los lamentos de su violín...

Esa noche no hubo establo, sino bosque...

Valentine confió, y en su confianza obtuvo el mayor tesoro que jamás imaginó: sentirse único, vivo y radiante, y sentirse así ante los ojos y cuerpo de su señor.

Amparado por la dulce oscuridad, esa noche su joven corazón comenzó a vivir...

...mientras el árbol que acogió su primera vez comenzó a morir.


End file.
